Saké et révélations
by Hisokaren
Summary: Un chti verre de saké par ci, un autre chti verre par là, la bouteille pour la route et Oh ! Un aveux de fait... mah je sais c'est nul kom résumé lol mais bon... OS détente SasuNaru


Auteuse : Kakakreme

Base : Naruto

Titre : Saké et révélations

Genre : Yaoï (donc les homophobes savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire)

Statu : OS

Rating : T avec un léger lemon en cours de route lol.

Couple : Mon préféré... néhéhé... SasuXNaru

Disclaimer : Bah... je me répète, mais bon... ne sont pas à moua.

Résumé : Un chti verre de saké par ci, un autre chti verre par là, la bouteille pour la route et Oh ! Un aveux de fait...

Note : Au départ je voulais faire un Yuri. Mais, les mots suivant les autres... C'est devenu un Yaoï. Dur dur de changer les bonnes habitudes lol.

Bonne lectuuurrreeeuuuhhh !

_**SAKE ET REVELATIONS...**_

« Naruto ! Tu es sorti avec un groupe de vieux, éructa Sakura les poings sur les hanches. »

Le jeune garçon vida son verre avant de sourire.

« Oui et c'était génial. »

« D'ailleurs c'était le plus mignon de nous tous, lança Iruka philosophique. »

« Normal, il était le _avant_ dans un groupe _d'après_, répliqua la jeune fille de plus en plus agaçé. »

Iruka et Kakashi tirèrent la tronche, mais ne bronchèrent pas. Chacun à la table était payé pour savoir que les colères de Sakura valaient bien la pire attaque ninjutsu.

« Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de mûrir, se défendit Naruto. »

« Oui, mais pas de pourrir ! »

Le blond bouda un peu, mais son sourire refit bien vite surface au grand damne de son amie.

« Naruto, tu es incorrigible, soupira-t-elle. Comment veux-tu que Sasuke te remarque si tu fais n'importe quoi ! »

« De toute façon, quoi que je face ce baka ne me regardera jamais autrement que comme un ami, riposta-t-il amer. »

Sakura allait répliquer, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Neji, Tenten et Lee suivit d'un maître Gaï encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Tenten, elle, avait un sourire éclatant contrairement aux autres arrivants qui semblaient passer du vert au blanc.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde respectueusement, avant de s'installer.

Gaï, se servit un verre de saké et le but d'une traite, avant de s'en servir un deuxième et de recommencer. Kakashi amusé demanda :

« Alors ce cours de conduite ? »

« Fantastique, répondit Tenten enthousiaste. N'est-ce pas maître ?»

« Tu conduis de mieux en mieux Tenten, lui assura son maître en se resservant un troisième verre. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Je ne mentirais pas à mon élève, répondit-il en le buvant cul sec. »

« Merci Maître, dit-elle en se levant. Bon, moi je vais me chercher à boire, je reviens. Neji, Lee vous voulez quelque chose ?»

Les deux garçons refusèrent poliment.

Dès que la jeune fille eut quitté la table, pour se rendre au bar, Lee fusilla son maître du regard.

« Vous n'avez pas honte maître, dit-il sévèrement, mentir ainsi à votre élève ! »

« J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir moi, rétorqua-t-il. »

Cette déclaration fut suivie par un immense éclat de rire. Naruto, Kakashi et Iruka se tordaient littéralement de rire à la table, sous le regard courroucé de Sakura.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, gronda la jeune fille. Je suis persuadée que Tenten conduit mieux que ce que vous prétendez ! »

« Bien sûr, répondit Neji. Le jour où elle aura appris à faire la différence entre la route et le trottoir. »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

« Alors de quoi parliez-vous avant qu'on arrive, demanda Lee une fois calmé de son fou rire. »

« De la manière dont Naruto allait se faire jeter par Sasuke s'il continuait à faire n'importe quoi, répondit Sakura. »

« Ah bon ! T'en est encore là, s'étonna Neji. »

« Ouep ! Et si tu veux mon avis j'en serais encore là dans dix ans ! »

« Sasuke n'est pas un garçon facile, lança Tenten en arrivant. Sakura et moi en savons quelque chose. »

« Ainsi que la moitié des filles de Konoha, ajouta Lee. »

« De toute façon, dit Naruto. Personne n'a jamais réussi à ébranler la carapace de Sasuke. Je ne pense pas y arriver un jour. »

« Vous êtes vous seulement demandé s'il était hétéro ou gay, lança soudain Kakashi. »

Les élèves se lancèrent un coup d'œil surpris, mais ne répondirent pas.

« Je m'en doutais, repris ce dernier. »

« Mais comment savoir de quel bord il est, demanda Naruto. »

« Moi, je pense que s'il n'a répondu à aucune des avances des jeunes et jolies demoiselles de Konoha, c'est qu'il est gay, dit Iruka. »

« Iruka chéri, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, lança Kakashi. »

« Moi je pense, fit soudain Gaï le regard fixé sur une des fenêtres du bar, que vous vous trompez tous ! »

« Comment ça, s'exclama Naruto. »

« Et bien, vu la manière dont il fait du bouche-à-bouche à cette jeune fille, je ne crois pas qu'il soit gay, répondit le sensei en pointant son verre dans la même direction que son regard. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement avant de se figer. Gaï n'avait pas mentit.

Sasuke était pendu aux lèvres d'une jeune et très jolie fille blonde. Elle s'accrochait à son cou comme s'il allait lui échapper, mais vu la manière dont il enserrait sa taille aussi fine que celle d'une guêpe, elle n'avait aucun souci à ce faire de ce côté-là.

Sakura un peu dégoûtée, elle devait bien se l'avouer, concentra presque aussitôt son regard sur Naruto. Ce qu'elle vit lui fendit le cœur.

Le blond avait les yeux arrondis par la surprise, les joues rosies d'émotions et la lèvre inférieure tremblantes. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus se voilèrent de larmes et au bout d'un moment, il baissa la tête et se servit un grand verre de saké, afin de se donner une contenance.

Elle avança une main vers le garçon.

« Naruto ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de vider d'un coup son verre.

« Je ne crois pas que l'alcool soit le meilleur remède, dit la jeune fille en le voyant se servir une autre rasade. »

Naruto, vida encore une fois son verre avant d'afficher un large sourire à tous les visages un peu décomposés et attristé qui l'entourait.

« Et bien, comme ça au moins je suis fixé, ne ? Sasuke est hétéro et je vous en prie, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Je m'en remettrais un jour. C'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais su que Sasuke et moi c'était impossible. »

« Naruto, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? insista son amie. »

Mais le garçon éluda la question, en se levant et en saisissant à pleine main une bouteille d'alcool.

« Bon ! Moi, je suis un peu fatigué, dit-il en repoussant assez sèchement sa chaise. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le bar sans se préoccuper des appels inquiets de ses amis et professeurs.

En sortant, il buta contre Sasuke qui s'apprêtait à entrer, accompagné de la jeune inconnue.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention, baka, lui lança le brun sèchement. »

Naruto ne répondit pas, refusant de croiser le regard de celui qu'il aimait.

« Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle, ajouta Sasuke en relevant le visage du blond. »

Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Les joues de Naruto étaient inondées de larmes. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient voilés par la tristesse.

« Sasuke, dit la jeune fille, il pleure. »

« J'ai vu, dit-il. Naruto est-ce que... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond s'enfuis, sans se retourner. Sasuke ne put entendre qu'un vague « Pardon » étouffé de sanglots.

Il fronça les sourcils et entra dans le bar en lançant un « Qu'est-ce que se passe » furieux.

Naruto erra longtemps dans le village, buvant à grand goulot sa bouteille de saké. Plus les images de Sasuke embrassant cette fille l'assaillaient, plus il buvait.

Et à ce rythme, la bouteille fut rapidement vidée de tout son contenu. Jurant comme un charretier, il balança la carcasse vide qui se fracassa contre un mur.

Puis, titubant et malheureux, il continua sa route sans avoir aucune idée de sa destination. Peu importait pourvu que ce soit le plus loin possible du dernier descendant des Uchiwa.

Ses pas incertains finirent par le mener exactement là où il ne voulait pas atterrir. Devant l'appartement de Sasuke.

S'insultant mentalement de tous les noms, il fit demi-tour, mais une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule, le déstabilisant.

Il perdit l'équilibre et ferma les yeux s'attendant à s'effondrer sur le sol, mais il fut rattraper par l'inconnu.

Debout dans un équilibre précaire, ses mains accrochées aux épaules de l'inconnu, il soupira avant de rire.

« Dé... Désolé, je... je suis un... un peu éméché. »

« Un peu, n'est pas vraiment le mot baka. »

Le peu de neurones encore intacts du cerveau du blond se mirent en marche et il reconnut aussitôt la voix de l'étranger.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se défit brutalement de son étreinte et recula en titubant dangereusement.

« Sa... Sasuke. »

« Tais-toi, et laisse-moi te reconduire chez toi, dit ce dernier en s'approchant. »

Mais Naruto loin de vouloir ou d'être en état de coopérer repoussa les bras du brun sans cesser de reculer.

Le jeune Uchiwa quelque peu agaçé soupira, mais ne fit plus un pas.

« Écoute Naruto, tu n'es vraiment pas en état de... »

« Fi... fiche-moi la p... La paix ! »

« Je n'ai pas passé la moitié de la nuit à te chercher pour te ficher la paix, répliqua-t-il irrité. Alors tu me suis ! »

« NON ! »

« Narutoooo... »

« NNNAON ! »

Sasuke définitivement énervé par le comportement puéril de son ami, se précipita sur lui, le saisissant fortement par la taille avant de le soulever pour le placer sur son épaule.

« Tu viens avec moi de gré ou de force ! »

Naruto, ivre mort, se débattit fermement, frappant de ses poings le dos de Sasuke et battant des jambes. Mais la poigne du brun était solide et déterminée.

« Lâche-moi... Sa... Sasuke ! Lâche-mouaaaa ! Sale bâtard ! »

« Je crois que je ne tiendrais pas jusque chez toi, soupira ce dernier. Je vais donc te ramener chez moi ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il entreprit de mettre ses paroles à exécution.

Une fois dans son appartement, il balança Naruto sur son lit avant de tourner les talons pour fermer la porte à clef. Vu l'état d'excitation du blond, il aurait bien été capable de s'échapper.

Sasuke prit soin de bloquer toutes les sorties avant de retourner dans sa chambre, une plaquette de chocolat en main.

Rien de tel que de la nourriture contre l'ébriété. Une fois dans l'estomac, elle absorbe l'alcool contrairement à l'eau ou le café qui le dilue encore plus rapidement dans le sang.

Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Une fois dans la chambre, il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver son lit vide.

Il fronça les sourcils se demandant comment Naruto avait pu s'enfuir, mais des vomissements provenant de sa salle de bain le rassurèrent.

Préférant attendre patiemment que son ami ait fini de cuver son vin dans les toilettes, il s'assit sur le lit déballant le chocolat.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard ne voyant toujours pas Naruto revenir, il s'inquiéta. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour trouver le blond assoupi sur la cuvette des toilettes.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et attendrit avant de le porter jusqu'à son lit. Mais, l'odeur de l'alcool et du vomi imbibant ses vêtements était trop forte et écoeurante. Sasuke soupira, puis commença à déshabiller Naruto.

Une fois fait, il balança ses habits sur le sol, avant de retourner dans la salle de bain faire couler l'eau. Puis, revenant dans la chambre, il s'installa près du blond et ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer dans son sommeil.

Naruto avait bien grandi. Certes, il était toujours plus petit que lui, mais il gagnait de plus en plus de centimètres.

Son corps était parfait, malgré quelques cicatrices ici et là, laissées par plusieurs combats difficiles. Une peau hâlée, un torse imberbe aux muscles bien dessiné, un ventre plat et tracé, des jambes fermes... Tout en Naruto était beau.

Même l'étrange tatouage qui décorait son ventre était beau. Le regard de Sasuke se perdit un instant dans la forêt brune de l'aine de son ami, mais il secoua la tête en rougissant et remonta vers son visage.

Sa respiration était lente et profonde et le jeune Uchiwa vit les traces des larmes qui avaient immergé ses joues roses, quelques heures auparavant. Ses paupières étaient légèrement gonflées et le brun ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur chacune d'elles.

Un baiser chaste comme pour se faire pardonner le mal qu'il avait fait à Naruto. Mal, qui lui était inconnu jusqu'à ce que sous les menaces, Sakura et les autres lui révèlent la vérité.

_« Naruto est amoureux de toi, Sasuke, avait dit Sakura. »_

_« Très, avait renchéri Tenten. »_

_« Très, très, très, avait ajouté Lee. »_

_« Je dirais plus que très, avait continué Iruka. »_

_« Il est dingue de toi, quoi, avait conclu Kakashi. »_

_« Ouep, avait simplement dit Neji. »_

Tout le monde était au courant des sentiments de Naruto à son égard sauf lui. Pendant un instant il c'était senti trahis et sali par les mensonges de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami voire plus.

Mais les paroles de Gaï lui avaient ouvert les yeux.

_« Qui est donc ta jeune amie ? »_

Sasuke n'avait pas répondu.

_« Je m'appelle Miso, se présenta-t-elle. Et, pour info, je ne suis pas la petite amie de Sasuke. »_

_« Vraiment ? Pourtant vos lèvres étaient soudées, il y a bien quelques minutes non ? »_

Elle avait rougi.

_« Je... Et bien... »_

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé ensuite. Il c'était précipité à la poursuite de Naruto. Peut-être Miso leur avait tout expliqué, du baiser, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il explique lui le pourquoi du baiser à Naruto.

Soupirant encore une fois, il se leva du lit, prit Naruto dans ses bras avant de le porter jusqu'à la baignoire, dont il ferma le robinet, avant de déposer délicatement le corps du blond dans l'eau chaude et moussante.

Le contact de l'eau réveilla Naruto qui sursauta si violemment qu'il coula comme un pic. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit la tête de l'eau la bouche grande ouverte pour reprendre sa respiration.

Sasuke roula des yeux secouant légèrement la tête avant de concentrer son regard sur le blond, qui haletait.

« Si tu cherches à te noyer, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais ne le fait pas dans ma baignoire, dit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui. »

Naruto repris un peu ses esprits avant d'observer les alentours. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Il se demanda un cours instant où il avait atterri, mais le visage de Sasuke penché sur lui, raviva sa mémoire, et encore une fois il sursauta manquant de se noyer de nouveau.

L'Uchiwa poussa un soupir désespéré avant de plonger sa main dans l'eau pour récupérer son ami.

« Faire deux fois la même bêtise, c'est pour ça que tu es un abrutit, lança-t-il en sortant le blond de l'eau. »

« Que... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, demanda Naruto en repoussant brusquement la main du brun. »

« Ça ne se voit pas, répondit-il en l'éclaboussant. »

Naruto baissa les yeux et rougit violemment en s'apercevant qu'il était entièrement nu dans la baignoire de Sasuke. Constatant le trouble de son ami, l'Uchiwa entreprit de tout lui expliquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto avait la moitié du visage plongé dans l'eau, afin de dissimuler les rougeurs qui ne quittaient plus ses joues.

« Écoute, dit Sasuke en prenant le shampoing et en s'installant derrière lui. Je vais te donner ton bain, vu l'état dans lequel tu es tu serais capable de te noyer pour de bon ! D'ailleurs tu empestes l'alcool et je n'ai pas envie que mes draps sentant le saké !»

« Blblblblblb... fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Oh ! Que si je vais le faire ! Et oui tu passeras la nuit chez moi ! Je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour te raccompagner et tu n'es pas en état de rentrer seul ! Alors maintenant tais-toi baka ! »

« Blblblblblb... »

« Et alors ? Tu n'es pas le premier mec que je vois à poil ! Je ne te savais pas si pudique, ajouta Sasuke taquin. »

Cette réflexion eut pour effet de coloré davantage les joues de Naruto et de lui clouer le bec. Alors, Sasuke pu commencer à lui donner son bain.

Il mouilla la tignasse blonde de Naruto avant de verser une noix de shampoing dans sa paume et de lui frotter le crâne. Les cheveux de Naruto étaient doux et lisse, ce qui surpris grandement Sasuke, mais il savoura ce contact.

Puis, il passa ses mains mousseuses sur la nuque, massant légèrement les épaules faisant frissonner Naruto. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il recommença mais il aimait sentir Naruto frissonner et trembler entre ses doigts.

Puis, il délaissa les épaules de Naruto pour descendre le long de ses bras musclés avant de remonter pour passer délicatement sur le torse.

Le jeune Uzumaki cru mourir lorsque les doigts du brun effleurèrent ses mamelons durcis. Il ne put retenir un léger gémissement quand les doigts repassèrent encore dessus.

Sasuke, quant à lui, se rapprocha pressant son torse contre la tête de Naruto, pour faire descendre ses mains le long du ventre plat. Il entendit un nouveau gémissement, et grisé, il fit voyager ses mains jusqu'au bas-ventre, qu'il caressa plus qu'il ne lava.

Naruto, éperdu, posa sa tête dans le cou du brun se délectant des caresses savantes de son ami. Son membre était déjà dur et il ne souciait pas du fait que Sasuke puisse le sentir.

L'Uchiwa, encouragé par les faibles gémissements du blond sous ses caresses, aventura ses doigts plus bas frôlant le sexe rigide de Naruto. Ce dernier tressaillit au contact, mais ne pipa mot. Sasuke, tourna alors la tête vers Naruto, et se mit à lécher le lobe de son oreille, tout en saisissant à pleine main la verge tendue.

« Sa... Sasuke, souffla Naruto extatique. »

« Naruto... murmura à son tour le brun. »

Alors, il commença un lent va-et-vient sur le membre, se ravissant des légers mouvements du bassin de Naruto pour accentuer le contact. Le rythme langoureux changea rapidement et Sasuke masturba vigoureusement Naruto buvant ses gémissements rauques.

Bientôt, Naruto atteignit l'apogée du plaisir et se libéra dans un dernier cri : « Sasukeeeaaahhhh ! »

Sasuke déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son ami avant de lui murmurer suavement à l'oreille : « Naruto, viens dans la chambre. »

Ce dernier, encore tremblant de désir, refit lentement surface, mais refusa.

« Pourquoi, demanda Sasuke surpris. »

« Par... parce que... tu... ne... Oh ! Sasuke. Je t'ai vu embrasser cette fille, répondit Naruto en se détachant des bras de son ami. »

« Naruto... »

« Non. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas de ce genre d'amitié, ajouta-t-il en sanglotant. »

Sasuke, attristé par les paroles de son ami, se leva et prit une serviette qu'il lui tendit. Naruto ne réagit pas, la tête plongée dans ses mains. Sasuke, s'agenouilla et lui releva le menton, le forçant à croiser ses yeux d'ébène.

« Naruto, dit-il. Viens dans la chambre. »

« Non Sasuke. Je t'ai dit non ! »

« Viens dans la chambre, je t'en prie Naruto. »

Ce dernier étudia longuement le regard de l'Uchiwa, hésita encore un instant, mais fini par obéir. Il prit la serviette, se sécha rapidement avant de le suivre dans sa chambre.

Alors que le blond s'installait sur le lit, Sasuke se saisit de la tablette de chocolat et la lui donna. Naruto ne refusa pas et pendant qu'il mangeait religieusement, l'Uchiwa s'assit près de lui.

« Naruto, la fille que j'ai embrassée s'appelle Miso, dit Sasuke. »

Le garçon tressaillit, mais continua de grignoter son carré de chocolat.

« C'est une fille que j'ai rencontrée, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine alors que Sakura et toi étiez parti en mission. À ce moment-là, je me posais beaucoup de questions. Et elle m'a aidé à y répondre. Je n'ai pas voulu la croire, mais elle m'a prouvé que j'avais tort. »

« Sasuke pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? »

« Parce que je veux que tu comprennes Naruto. »

« Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Tu sors avec elle et moi je t'aime, et nous... nous... c'est impossible ! Ce que tu m'as fait dans la salle de bain, c'est de l'hérésie totale ! »

« Non tu te trompes, s'emporta brusquement Sasuke. Ce que je t'ai fait dans la salle de bain, c'était parce que je le voulais tout autant que toi Naruto ! »

« Comment te croire quand plus tôt dans la soirée, je t'ai vu suspendu aux lèvres de cette fille ! »

« Ce n'est pas en ce baiser que tu dois croire Naruto ! Tu dois... »

« Qu'est-ce que ce baiser représente pour toi Sasuke, coupa soudain le blond. »

Sasuke arrondis légèrement les yeux, avant de les baisser.

« Tout, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Ce baiser représente tout pour moi. »

Naruto sentit son cœur se scinder en deux, puis lança un regard furieux à son ami.

« Alors ne me ment pas Sasuke. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as touché parce que tu en avais envie. »

« Je le voulais Naruto. Tu ne comprends pas... »

« Menteur ! »

Sasuke excédé, saisit brusquement les épaules de blond le forçant à s'allonger, avant de grimper à califourchon sur lui.

Naruto étonné ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais la poigne de l'Uchiwa sur ses poignées le fit se débattre en vain.

« Putain ! Lâche-moi Sasuke. »

« Non ! Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout Naruto et sans m'interrompre. »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, je veux m'en aller d'ici ! Je veux que tu me lâches ! Sasummppfff ! »

L'adolescent agacé, avait fini par coller violemment ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

Naruto, sentit les lèvres de son amour se presser un peu plus contre les siennes, et il tenta de se dégager mais Sasuke était beaucoup plus fort.

Grisé par la sensation, de cette bouche pleine et douce l'embrassant, il finit par se perdre dans ce baiser forcé. Quand la langue de Sasuke titilla sa lèvre inférieure, Naruto ouvrit sa bouche et le laissa l'envahir.

Ils s'égarèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant quelques minutes, avant que le manque d'air ne les dessoude.

Sasuke relâcha sa prise sur Naruto avant d'enfouir son visage rosi dans le creux de son cou bronzé.

« Naruto. Ce baiser représente tout pour moi, car il m'a révélé une chose. Il a mis à nu les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Voilà pourquoi Miso m'a embrassé. Elle voulait me démontrer que je ressentais plus pour toi qu'une simple amitié. J'ai tenté de me perdre dans ce baiser comme je viens de le faire avec toi, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de renier mes sentiments pour toi, pensant que jamais tu ne ressentirais la même chose, mais je n'ai pas pu. »

« Sasuke... »

« Non. Laisse-moi finir ! Je me sentais sale Naruto. Sale d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour un garçon... mais surtout pour toi. Mais Miso m'a percé à jour et elle m'a montré que l'amour n'était pas sale. Et quand je t'ai caressé dans la baignoire, j'ai compris, oui j'ai compris que je n'étais pas anormal. J'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi. »

« Pourquoi elle Sasuke ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Ce n'est pourtant pas les prétendantes qui manquent. »

« C'est vrai... Mais, Miso est quelqu'un de bien et de très intelligent. Elle a su la vérité avant même que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Et puis... détails à ne pas rater, mes prétendantes comme tu dis son rarement lesbiennes, blondes aux yeux bleus... »

« Ceci explique cela. »

« Avec Miso j'avais l'assurance d'être tranquille s'il s'avérait que j'étais effectivement amoureux de toi. »

« Alors tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

Une étrange volée de papillons prit possession des entrailles de Naruto et il serra tout contre lui le garçon qu'il aimait. Ils s'étreignirent longuement, avant que Sasuke ne se relève pour plonger son regard dans celui d'un bleu éclatant de joie de Naruto.

« Je t'aime, murmura le blond. »

C'est alors que le dernier descendant des Uchiwa captura les lèvres de son amour pour un long et langoureux flirt.

Cette nuit-là, le jeune couple s'aima jusqu'au lever du jour, sans se savoir que dans un autre appartement une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus venait de capturer le cœur de deux autres jeunes filles. L'une à la chevelure d'ébène et l'autre à la chevelure rose...

_**OWARI**_

Voilà ! Ma deuxième fic de Naruto néhéhé... bah ! c'est un peu bateau, c'est sûr mais au dépars ça devait être un Yuri... et pi je sais pas comment mais ça a gravement dérivé. Et voilà où nous en sommes un gros méchant Yaoï lol !

En tout cas, c'était une fic détente, autant pour vous que pour moi. Le scénario est pratiquement inexistant, les répliques sont dignes des plus grands soaps américains et surtout y'a pas plus cliché !

Manque plus que la nana tombe enceinte, qu'elle vienne réclamer des droits paternels à Sasuke etc... etc... et bien sûr avec dans la foulée la grande révélation du siècle : elle est blonde aux yeux bleus parce que c'est la sœur de Naruto. MDR !

Désolée, je suis partie dans mon délire là. Allez, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu et surtout n'oubliez pas de me le dire. Lol.

Donc : reviews, reviews, reviews... °v°

Merci de me lire et Kissouxxxx Hisokaren.


End file.
